phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sad Phineas and Ferb are Done
"I think I'm gonna be sad, I think's it's today-ay-ayy-ayy The boys that drive Candice mad are going, Away-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (Chorus) '' ''They've got tickets to ri-ide They've got tickets, to ri-i- ide They've got tickets to ride. And we so ca-aire." From the song "Ticket to Ride" originally by the Beatles, later remade by The Carpenters. This is just my, well, whatever, I'm sorry I don't know what word I'm looking for, but this is what I am saying about the end of Phineas and Ferb. I'm also expressing my feelings about it. I was watching Phineas and Ferb today and I saw on a commercial their Last Day of Summer episode, which is airing on June 9th, and there will be a marathon for this. And it's a sad, sad reminder to me that Phineas and Ferb are, I want to say, "retiring," but I'm not sure that's true. But it's the end of the line for Phineas and Ferb. The Phineas and Ferb era was fun while it lasted. This was a great show, and it was a very popular show too, like The Simpsons, Pokemon (which I don't watch anymore), Spongebob Squarepants, and old cartoons like The Flintstones and Scooby Doo, oh and Peanuts. I could list more cartoons but I won't, besides I don't know all the popular cartoons and some cartoons I know aren't that popular, or might not be (like Fairly Odd Parents and Arthur, well, they're popular to me.) And now it's almost time to say good bye to the show and the two genius characters Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. I really hate to see Phineas and Ferb go, but alas, things come to an end eventually. There's a saying "All things must come to an end," but I don't completely agree with that. Though Phineas and Ferb isn't my most favorite cartoon, and I've had periods in my life I would stay away from Phineas and Ferb, and I almost stopped watching the cartoon permantently in 2012, for very personal reasons, but decided to come back last year or early this year. I wish this show could continue somemore, but as someone else said, Summer Vacation has to end and TV shows, animated or not eventually come to an end. Plus, as I once said before, it's best this show ended now rather than continue only to stink and be complained about. And though I don't want this show to end, I would like it to have a graceful end. That song I wrote, well, used, but twisted up the lyrics a bit, and I know it stinks, "Ticket to Ride," expresses my feelings for the end of Phineas and Ferb. Plus I like "Ticket to Ride," although to be honest, I like the Carpenter's version better than the Beatles version and the Carpenter's verison has more emotion to it than the Beatles version. The "I think it's today" part, well, that's not literally today, May 26, as the finale isn't until the 9th of next month, but I'm using that anyway. And since there are two boys, them being Phineas and Ferb, instead of just one boy, I made "The boy" plural. Now Phineas and Ferb don't drive me mad but they sure do drive their sister Candice mad, hence why I put her name in there. If I said, "they're sister," that would have messed up the tune and there are two syllables, well three, between the words "driving", which I changed to "drive," cuting out one syllable, "mad" Driv-ing-me-mad...Drive-Can-dice-mad. Four total syllables, or equal amount of syllables. and if I just said "sister," well I could have done that but then again, Who's sister? It was kind of hard coming up with a last sentence for the chorus. I was choosing between "And we so care," and "And who knows where?" I went with the former because I care about Phineas and Ferb and I know a lot of you do too. Obviously not everyone is a fan of Phineas and Ferb, nobody's a fan of everything. But I know I'm not the only one sad about Phineas and Ferb going off the air. I used this song on another cartoon, Hey Arnold, when I found out that Arnold was leaving his city to find his parents and leaving permanently. It used to be my favorite cartoon and it too ended. There was supposed to be a second movie to that cartoon and a spin off but those things never happened. Though this sounds crazy, it probably is, but parts of me feel like Phineas and Ferb will be back with a new series. But that just sounds crazy, what if that part of me is wrong and what if this really is the end. I mean I read Phineas and Ferb, the show, would go on Indefinate Hiatus. Well, don't take my word for it, I read it on Wikipedia: "On February 15, 2014, it was announced that production of the show had been completed and no new episodes had been ordered,[10]and that the show would go on an indefinite hiatus. However, new episodes started airing on Disney XD in June 2014, and on Disney Channel in the summer of 2014." I'm feeling like there may still be some hope but what if there isn't? I don't want to fool myself. I'm really impressed with this show because it made a whole lot of episodes, and Dan and Swampy and other Phineas and Ferb crew really pulled off the show. They had way way way more ideas than I would have had. If I made Phineas and Ferb, it would have been cancelled after one short season and would have had very low ratings, I'm not smart or intellegent enough to come up with as many ideas as they did. And I'm impressed with how they formatted the show, although some things like "Sidetracked" was a bit different, and also Phineas and Ferb and the Marvel heros "I cannot remember the episode title right now, sorry. But not just the boys' inventions, which keep disappering, making Candice look stupid, but also Doofenshmirt and his inventions, which Perry manages to foil and destroy. And Perry living a double-life as a secret agent but undercover as a house-pet. And now I understand why Phineas and Ferb didn't know where Perry went and why he acted like a normal platapus around them and their sister and parents. And Phineas and Ferb were real boy geniuses. I say they get really good grades on their school works and homework assignments. They have to be geniuses to make things like Giant Roller Coasters, build a giant bowling ball, a recreate chariot race, go around the world within a day, build an airplane out of newspaper, etc. Phineas and Ferb have done a whole lot. As has Heinz Doofenshmirt. There are some things I wish I could have seen on Phineas and Ferb but I won't list any. I'll just have to imagine them, write fanfiction about them, do fanart of them, or, if my subconscious cooperates and it almost never does, dream about them. And I've had dreams about Phineas and Ferb, whether on T.V., or actually being with them in person! And I'd love to have more dreams about Phineas and Ferb and other characters. I'm going to wrap this up before this gets too long, and I'm sorry if this was poorly written, I not only have Asperger's Syndrome but I have a very hard time expressing myself, especially on short notice or very quickly, but I'm going to miss Phineas and Ferb. Eventually I'll get over it, and like I said, this isn't my most favorite cartoon (Fairly Odd Parents and Arthur are) but I'm going to miss the Phineas and Ferb era. These are all the sad pictures I'm going to use. Know any other sad pictures I could have used, please do not hesitate to let me know. You should also visit this link, But I must warn you, it's really sad and hard to look at. It;s a picture of older Phineas and Perry. http://willm3luvtrains.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-Let-Go-369059096 I did't make this picture but it's in my favorites. Thank you for reading. Now I'd like to turn this over to you readers. : On one point, it feels sad that one of Disney's greatest shows of this era is coming to an end. I thought it would last another season or two. : On the other hand, it seems to be ending on a good note. I can imagine what it would be like if the show were to keep going until it became the new "post-movie Spongebob". At least we have that stand-alone special and another show by the same creators coming up. :: Thanks for the reply Lord O Darkness. Nice to see someone else reading this and replying to it too. I wonder what others have to say about this message or about what's in this message. Category:The Backyard - resolved issues